see who's cooking silks really stinks
by Determine artists
Summary: What would happen if the Ninjas from Ninjago team up with France, America, Canada, and England in a cooking contest? Rated T for coarse language and some other stuff you might find in Hetalia.


**The bet**

**I don't own Hetalia and Ninjago**

Dude! There's no way I'm eating that shit. Said America, rejecting a brunt, unidentified food.

"It's not shit its scones, you git" England said.

"I still say its shit."

"Why you!" England angrily said.

It was just one of days England's houses. America had come over to England's unnoticed. A few moments later Canada came with France.

When Canada found out that France wanted to go to see England, he was kind of worried about what kind of trouble France and England get themselves in to, so he'd figured that he figured he should go too. To keep them both out of trouble, or at the very least, make sure that didn't kill themselves.

England being gentleman, had offer them, some scones that he made. America naturally complains about it, and England hated it, when told his cooking sucked. This immediately had led to England and America arguing. They were arguing about whose cooking is better.

At the same time France and Canada was watching from a safe distance, though France looked like he want in on the arguing with England.

Then Canada softly spoke why don't you guys have a contest, by then everyone had heard Canada for once.

How did they hear, not even Canada knew himself.

Every look at each other and said you know that's not a bad idea.

"So dude! Are we gonna have a bet on it?"

What I would I get if I win? England said sounding cocky,

"Well, I would eat all shitty food for a two month without complaining" America conveniently answered. Now what are you gonna do if I win.

England thought a moment, then said how I about I be nice to and refer to you as hero for two months?

"You're on, America beam"

Just then France wanted in on the action, so did Canada.

France asked if he won, then he would get make all kind perverted acts on them, without them complaining and/ or beating him, for the same time length as the others.

England, America, and Canada stood there worriedly, but eventually agreed.

If he lost, England said that France have where British clothing, for 2 months.

America also told France that if he lost, that he would have to call him hero too for the same amount of time.

Canada couldn't really think of anything to punish France. **(Author's Note: I couldn't really think of anything)**

France Question this to himself for a few moments, but eventually he agree too.

Canada said that all of them have to remember his name and that now body mistakes for his brother America. Canada had a feeling that they wouldn't hold up to their side of the bet, but he was willing to take that bet.

England, France, and America tried to think of punishment for Canada if he lost, well England was putting more effort into trying to remember who he was, on the hand America and France couldn't really think of anything, until France suggested that they put Canada in maid outfit, America and England thought it was kind of cruel, but they couldn't think of anything better themselves.

At first Canada felt so embarrass from imaging him in a maid outfit, that his face was bright red, he too thought about it a couple of moments. He really wanting to win, and looking at the competition, which consisted of only person the Canadian would have to worry about, France, since England's cooking really sucked and America's cooking was only edible at best, he felt good about his odds. That's when he agrees to it as well.

Canada ask "who are we going to get to judge are food?"

The question raise a thought in France, America, and Canada's, who could they get? Every one they know would kill them, try to run and, or not wanting to voted for England.

Just then England came up with a solution, how about I send us to a different dimension?

"Dude, you could do dat?"

"Yes I can America, I just need to get the spell ready, then I can transport us to place where they are a having a public cooking contest".

"Wow Iggy, this gonna be great." America said really excitedly.

After that all of them went to England's basement, when he was finish with his magic circle. He started chatting something that sounded like it might have been from hell itself.

America and France was so terrified of chatting that they were hugging each other, while Canada was just as terrified as his brother, and his former guardian, he did show as much as they did.

"Finish" said England.

Just then a portal appear in front of them

"Well are you gits coming or not?"

It was about this time where France and America had stop trembling they took one look at each other, then America tried to get away, but France had a tight hold on him, and he was going to kiss him. **(Author's note: Fan Girls you can scream now)** It was then that France had felt someone hit him on the head, it was England looking pissed. He had let go of his grip on the American and fell down to the floor.

"Ow! What that for Angleterre?" France furiously question England.

England looked at him and said "this isn't mating season you bloody frog, remember why we are here"

"Ah; so Angleterre wants Amérique all to himself, right"

"No! It's not like that frog"

"Don't be shy England we know you want him"

"NO!"

This conversation had gone it to full-blown fist fights, all the while France was constantly spewing all sorts of nasty images in America's head.

America just stood there disgusted he didn't need mental images nor that he wanted to.

On hand Canada was the first time he was glade to that nobody notice him, though he was just as disgusted as America, of the mental images he was getting too. This had gone for silent a while, until America patience had worn thin,

"DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL FRANCE! DO NOT NEED THE PICS IN MY HEAD! SO ARE GONNA TO GO OR WHAT?" America angrily shouted.

At that moment everyone had stopped what they doing and cover ears, when America shouted.

England and France did not want to fight the pissed off American, so they had to stop arguing

America quiet pleased with himself, America had walk in front of the portal.

"Yo! Iggy this portal is safe to, right?" America doubtfully asked. While pointing at the thing in front of him.

"Yes, you git, why wouldn't be."

"Great! That's all I needed to know" America ran straight into the portal, at the same time screaming, so long suckers!

After America disappeared all the others had went in after their American companion.


End file.
